


Tales from the Costume Closet

by tuesdaysgone



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bets, Costumes, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart #17 for Bandom Reverse Big Bang 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Costume Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to dapatty & s0ckpupp3t for writing their awesome story [Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362728) to go along with my comic! A podfic of the story, read by dapatty, is [also available](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/9085.html).


End file.
